The Powerpuff Girls: Shorts
by PPGandJessie
Summary: Short Stories about the different Powerpuff Girls characters with my original character Jessie. The Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, Mojo Jojo, and the Gangreen Gang (c) Cartoon Network/Craig McCracken, Jessie Field (c) me
1. GoingGoingGreen!

Going…Going…Green!

4 years ago…

Halloween was always a very festive time in Townsville. Children dressed up in costumes and trick-or-treated in their local neighborhoods. It seemed that everyone looked forward to Halloween…especially a "particular" group of neighborhood boys.

Who were these boys? Well, THEY were thirteen-year-old Ace Copular; eleven-year-olds Snake Ingleberry, Grubber Gribberish, and Billy Williams; and ten-year-old Arturo De La Guerra. As usual, when this gang got together, there was always a lot of frenzied commotion. Tonight, as they were putting their costumes on, they worked themselves up to a fever pitch of excitement! Ace was going as a vampire, Snake was a snake, Grubber was Frankenstein, Billy was an alien, and Arturo was a troll.

"Okay!" yelled Ace. "We're ready!" He put the finishing touches on his costume. "Let's go!"

"Hold on, Ace," said Arturo.

"What is it, Arturo?" asked Ace annoyed.

"Billy can't find his alien mask," said Arturo.

Ace turned to Billy. "Well, Billy, where did you last see it?"

"Duh, I don't know," said Billy. He turned around. "I was over here and then…"

Billy went on as Ace noticed the mask was hanging from the back of Billy's costume.

"Uh…Billy….." whispered Ace.

"Yeah?" He answered with a huge grin. Suddenly, Ace stretched the mask's chinstrap out as far as it would go behind Billy's head, and let it go. The mask flew back at Billy, snapping him in the back of the head.

"Oh, that's where it was," he said.

Arturo and Snake high-fived Ace and then the three rolled on the floor laughing.

After a minute, Ace exhaled. "Okay, now are we ready?" as he laughed.

"I'm in, I'm ready, and I am THE snake," said Snake as he slide his feet and tried to flick his tongue.

"Yeah!" replied Billy and Arturo together.

Grubber stood straight in a Frankenstein pose, flaring his fingers at his face. Then, he gave a thumbs up.

"Okay," said Ace. "Let's go!"

The five boys walked up and down the block. They went around the neighborhood, looking for people to scare. The streets were packed and filled with unsuspecting trick-or-treaters. Up and down the block they went, scaring everyone with their costumes and didn't stop until they got to the end of the block.

"I can't believe how many people we scared," howled Ace.

"Yeah," laughed Snake. "It was sooo easy."

"Oh yeah?!" said Ace. "You got scared the most out of anyone. When you saw that guy who was dressed as a mad scientist and he shoved that bottle of eyeballs at you, you screamed like a baby."

"No, I didn't," said Snake.

"Yeah, you did," said Ace. "You screamed louder than every kid on the block."

"Did Not!" said Snake. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Okay," said Ace. "If you're really not afraid of anything, then prove it." He thought for a moment. Then, he had an idea and pointed behind him. "Why don't you…go in there?"

There, in front of the boys, stood a house that had been abandoned for quite some time. It was different than the rest of the houses on the block. It was two stories high with old, rotted wood trim and large round windows with old draperies that were still hanging. It was several feet away from the rest of the houses. Overtime, rumors began to spread about the house and how it was haunted, so people in the neighborhood avoided going near it.

Snake stared at the house. "In there?" He gulped.

"They say that if you go inside, you become a permanent house guest and you have to serve all the ghosts and mummies who live there for the rest of your life," continued Ace.

"G-ghosts and…m-mummies?" asked Snake nervously.

"Yeah," said Ace. "But, they're only rumors. So there wouldn't be any reason to not go in. Right? Unless, that is, you're scared."

"No way am I scared!" said Snake. He stared at the house as he slowly walked up the drive way.

"This is gonna be good," said Ace amused as he, Arturo, Billy, and Grubber followed Snake up the driveway laughing.

Once inside, they saw an empty living room, with cracked walls and broken windows. They looked around the house, but they started to see that it really was just a house.

"Wow, there really is nothing here," said Arturo.

"See?" said Snake. "I told you I wasn't afraid."

"Yeah, sure you weren't," said Ace not believing it. "Okay, boys. Let's get out of here."

They were almost out the door when they noticed Grubber staring at something.

"Grubber, come on," insisted Ace. He looked to see what he was looking at.

In the very back corner of the house was a small wooden, book case. A closer look revealed that the book case had a single book on it.

"That's weird," commented Ace. "One stupid book on the whole shelf?"

"Hey, lemme see it!" said Arturo.

Grubber took the book off the shelf, revealing what looked like a light switch. But unlike regular switches, which were vertical, this one was horizontal.

"Huh?" asked Ace as they stared at the switch. "What's that for?"

"Now, look who's getting scared," said Snake jokingly.

Ace looked at him annoyed for a few seconds and then thumped him in the nose.

"No way!" he insisted. "It's just a…a… light switch." He flicked the switch and nothing happened. "Huh? It's broken, come on, let's go."

Then, suddenly, a door slid sideways and revealed a secret passage way that opened next to the book case.

The boys stared in silence. "What…uh…is…that?" asked Billy.

"Some kind of secret stairway," said Arturo.

Ace's nerves started to grow, but he couldn't let his friends know that. "Come on, guys," he said. "There is nothing down there! I'll prove it to you."

They slowly went down the stairs, which lead to an empty, pitch black room.

"What is this place?" asked Arturo now scared.

"I don't know, but maybe we should go back upstairs," said Snake.

Now both scared and curious, Ace went a little deeper into the room and noticed a faint source of light coming from one of the corners of the basement. He slowly went over to it and saw a small wooden box emitting a green ring of light around it.

"Guys!" Ace called. "Over here!"

They all followed the sound of Ace's voice and ran over to him. Ace picked up the box.

"Billy thinks someone left a sandwich in there," said Billy. "I'm hungry."

"Why is there a green light around it?" asked Arturo.

"I don't know," said Ace. He looked at the box.

"What do you think is in it?" asked Snake.

"Only one way to find out," said Ace with apprehension. He opened the box and saw a small, glowing green rock.

"You've gotta be kidding," said Snake.

"That's it?" asked Arturo.

Ace closed the box. "I knew there was nothing here!"

"Awe, Billy was hungry," said Billy.

Snake turned to the group. "Ha ha, it was nothing and you dopes were scared like babies. It's a good thing you guys have someone like me who can stay calm in situations like this."

"Oh, really," mocked Ace. "You shrieked when the trees' branches scraped against the windows."

"I didn't shriek," said Snake. "I was…uh…Arturo's the one who shrieked." He pointed to Arturo.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "I didn't shriek. I wasn't scared at all."

"Yes, you were," argued Snake.

"You all were," said Ace.

"Billy thinks Grubber was the one who was scared," said Billy.

Ace smacked Arturo in the back of the head. You were all scared," he howled.

Then, the boys started pushing each other, laughing and running. But, in the middle of all that pushing, the box was knocked out of Ace's hands and the glowing green rock fell to their feet. Suddenly, a glowing green mist rose from the ground and surrounded the boys.

"W-what is this?" asked Snake.

"I don't know," said Ace. "But, I'm not sticking around to find out!" They ran up the stairs, out of the house, and down the block and didn't stop running until they got back to Ace's house.

As they got back inside, they slammed the front door and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"What…the heck…was that," asked Arturo breathing heavily.

"I…don't know," said Ace. He caught his breath. "But, one thing's for sure, I won't be picking up any more green…aahh!" He noticed that everyone's skin turned green!

Ace looked at his hands and they were the same green color!

They all ran to the mirror and were shocked by what they saw. They turned completely green and each looked a lot like their costumes!

"Okay, let's not panic," said Ace. "This is probably just some Halloween prank."

"Yeah," said Arturo. "This mirror is probably just fixed and this green stuff probably comes off with water."

"Water?" questioned Ace. "We have to use WATER?"

They all stuck their hands under the faucet. All of them except Ace.

"Ace, come on," said Snake. "You have to get thisss ssstuff off."

"No way!" yelled Ace, "I'm not going near water!"

"I don't think it matters," said Arturo as he scrubbed and scrubbed! "It's not coming off!"

They turned off the faucet and went into the living room.

"Are we green now?" asked Billy.

"Looksss that way," said Snake.

Ace looked at his newly green hands. Then, he thought of something.

"You know, guys," said Ace. "This might not be so bad." His friends looked at him. "Think about it. We can scare people and use it into getting anything we want. No one is gonna wanna mess with a bunch of green guys."

"Maybe…" said Snake.

"Plus," Ace went on. "I've never heard of anyone else having green skin. This can be OUR thing. We can be our own little…gang."

"Yesss," said Snake. "The Green Team."

"No," said Arturo. "The Green Gang."

"What about just 'Green'?" asked Billy.

Grubber raspberried his idea.

"I've got it!" said Ace.

He stood up tall and spoke loudly as he spread his arms upward and outward. "THEGANGREEN GANG."

"And jussst think about how many people we can ssscare next Halloween!" said Snake.

"Billy like that," said Billy.

The boys laughed as they slapped and pushed each other as they all walked out. That, they agreed, was one thing that will never change.


	2. Ace's Groove Moves

Powerpuff Girls Short 2: Ace's Groove Moves

The Gangreen Gang was always causing trouble around town, even on weekdays. But, today, they felt like just relaxing and watching a movie at the movie theater.

"Got the popcorn!" said Billy as he shoved the popcorn bucket in Ace's face.

"Yeah, good," said Ace waving his hand at the bucket. "All right, let's get our seats." He studied his ticket. "It's in Theater Six."

They started to make their way to the theater, when a familiar and gravelly voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the voice.

The voice was revealed to be Truant Officer Jack Wednesday. The Gangreen Gang stared in silence at the officer. They had a run-in with him before and they knew not to mess with him.

"Well, where do you think you are going?" repeated Wednesday.

"Uh…well…we…" began Ace, as he tried to collect his thoughts. "We're gonna see a moo…vie?" he answered slowly and quietly.

"On a school day?" said Wednesday sarcastically. He gave an exasperated sigh. "Apparently, you 'upright citizens' didn't learn anything the last time." He motioned toward the exit. "Let's go."

Dragging their feet, the gang reluctantly followed Officer Wednesday.

Later that morning, Wednesday led the gang into the entrance of their local high school.

"Primary school didn't work the last time," said Wednesday. "So, we're gonna see how you fare in secondary school."

The gang groaned as Wednesday turned to the admission office to sign them in for the day. "They're all yours now…I suggest you watch them CLOSELY." He left through the front entrance and, suddenly, the Gangreen Gang was alone in the school hallway.

"Dah, what do we do now?" asked Billy.

Arturo pulled out a small piece of paper. "Well, here's our class schedule," he said.

"Class schedule?!" repeated Ace. "Lemme see that!" He snatched the paper and studied it. Then, he laughed, scratched his head, and enunciated his words slowly in a sarcastic tone…"Oh, we'll be goin' to class all right. We'll be goin' to 'Crash 'em 'N Smash 'em' class!"

"Yeah!" agreed the gang laughing.

"Oh, are you?" said a familiar voice.

Ace and the Gangreen Gang swung around and saw that the voice was Jessie's. "You're gonna smash 'em?" she asked defiantly.

"Jessie!" Ace yelled out surprised. He started to blush. "Uh…no. We didn't say we were gonna…smash 'em….We said we were gonna…be smashing…'IN'…'em."

"Uh-huh," said Jessie suspiciously. She stared at them and then walked away.

"One thing we ssshould do isss get HER once and for all," laughed Snake.

Arturo and Billy laughed while Grubber raspberried.

Ace, however, was not laughing. He actually liked Jessie, but hadn't told his gang or anyone else. He didn't know how they would react.

Suddenly, the bell rang to go to class and Arturo, Billy, and Grubber ran off, excited about all the mischief they were going to pull. Snake stayed behind with Ace.

"Aren't you excited, Ace?" he asked his best friend. "Thisss could be our chance to find a way to get back at Jesssie."

"Oh, yeah," said Ace unconvincingly. "I just can't wait. Hee hee."

Snake looked at him suspiciously. "Sssettle down before you blow a gasssket," he said sarcastically. Then they were quiet. Snake began thinking about past run-ins with Jessie. "You never wanna do pranksss when ssshe's around. Whaaat…do…do you _LIKE_ her or sssomething?" He laughed.

"What?!" said Ace in a flustered way. "No! Whatever gave you that idea?" He blushed and turned away.

Snake suddenly realized his best friend's secret. "You DO like her!" he said. "You LIKE Jesssie!" He started to laugh again.

Ace shushed him frantically and then looked around. "All right, I DO like her. But, don't tell the rest of the guys."

"Don't worry, Ace," said Snake wiping his eyes from laughing so hard. "I won't sssay a worrrd..." Ace just stood there as Snake continued laughing. Then, the bell rang and they ran into the classroom.

They were the last ones to enter their English class. When Ace went to sit in the back of the room, he looked forward and suddenly saw that they were in the same room as Jessie!

"Okay, everybody," said the teacher as class started. "Today, we are going to recite poetry. You are all going to come up in pairs of two. One person will be the recipient and the other will read a carefully selected poem aloud from our poem book to that person. The content and feeling of the poem should be picked specifically for the recipient. Now, I'm going to need two volunteers."

She looked around the room. No one volunteered. Just as the teacher turned away, Snake threw his book on Jessie's desk and it made a loud thud.

All eyes suddenly turned toward Jessie, including the teacher's.

"Jessie," said the teacher. "Why don't you be our first recipient?"

Jessie slowly got up from her seat and stood in the front of the room.

"Now, who would like to read Jessie a poem?"

"Why don't yousss go up there?" Snake whispered to Ace.

"Uh…I dunno…" Ace whispered back.

"Thisss could be your chance to impresss her," said Snake. He elbowed Ace hard in the side and as Ace jumped up, the teacher saw him flinch.

"Ah, Ace," said the teacher. "Very good."

Ace started to get up.

"Don't forget your poetry book," laughed Arturo as he shoved the book in his hands.

"Oh, yeah," said Ace. He went to the front of the room and started going through the book to pick out a poem for Jessie. Everyone was staring at him as he fumbled through the pages. They were all a blur as he rustled through the book.

"Just pick something…" Jessie whispered annoyed.

"Uh, yeah," he said. He dropped the book and grabbed it off the floor. "Uh…Ummm." He cleared his throat.

Suddenly, he stood tall to impress Jessie. He saw the words "noble" and "lovely" in one of the poems.

'This looks good…' he thought. He started to read.

"'Who art thou, my noble companion? Thou art a lovely…mockery, foul and frightful…with a misshapen head….'"

He stopped when he realized what he was reading. The whole class was laughing and Jessie put her hand on her face in embarrassment.

Grubber raspberried.

"Yeah, Grubber," whispered Arturo. "That was a great prank!" They laughed hysterically. "Switching Ace's poetry book with this other book!" He held up a book, called "Parody Poetry." "They didn't know what hit 'em!" He laughed along with Grubber and Billy.

Next, in outdoor gym class, they were playing basketball.

"Jesssie's looking this way," Snake said to Ace. "Why don't you make the next basssket?"

Ace looked at him and then looked at the hoop with confidence.

"Here we go," he said.

He threw the ball towards the hoop, but the ball missed and bounced off the board. The ball went flying towards a mud puddle and splashed Jessie and the rest of the class. Jessie groaned as she looked at the mud all over her.

Ace stood there, shocked and embarrassed, as Jessie tried to wipe off the mud.

Later, in Biology class, the students were outside in the school's garden. They were studying the types of plants. Ace looked around and saw a batch of purple flowers at the edge of the garden.

He had to find a way to make up for his goofs toward Jessie. He thought of a great idea, after all…purple is her favorite color! He went over, picked a purple flower, and walked over to Jessie.

"Jessie?" he asked as he held the flower behind his back.

"Yeah?" she said looking at him.

"Um…uh…" he started. He hesitated for a second. Then, he gave her the flower.

"Thank you, Ace," she said surprised. She took the flower. "It's so…pretty."

Ace blushed as Jessie admired the flower. But, the moment was cut short when a bee suddenly flew out of the flower and headed right toward Jessie's face!

"Ah!" yelped Jessie as she jumped a foot off the ground.

She dropped the flower and the bee flew around the other students in the garden. They all started shouting and running. The bee flew away, but the school's garden was trampled from the students running all over it!

Finally, when lunchtime came, Ace, Arturo, Billy, and Grubber were in line to get their food in the cafeteria. Jessie was a little behind them in line.

"I hope they have mango pudding cups today," said Jessie.

Snake, who was passing by her, heard this and rushed over to Ace.

"Ace, Jesssie jussst ssaid ssshe hoped there are mango pudding cups," he told him.

"Mango pudding cups?" he said. He looked far in front of him to see if they had them. Fortunately, they did! But, there were only a few left. By the time Jessie would get there, they might all be gone.

"I know," Ace told Snake. "I'll save her one."

As Ace got to the pudding cups, he reached to grab the only pudding cup left. But, as he put his hand on it, someone else put their hand on it at the exact same time! Ace turned to see that it was Kirsten Crandall, the school's queen bee.

"I saw it first!" shouted Kirsten.

"No, I did," argued Ace.

"Let go!" she argued back. "It's mine!"

The two were tugging back and forth on the pudding cup, when Jessie noticed the struggle. She went over to try to mediate it.

"Woah, guys, why don't you ju-" she was cut off when both Kirsten and Ace squeezed the pudding cup, causing it to explode all over Jessie.

Kirsten snickered, while Ace and the Gangreen Gang looked in shock. Then, Arturo grabbed a clump of mashed potatoes and threw it across the cafeteria.

"Food fight!" he shouted.

Suddenly, everyone began throwing food all over the cafeteria.

"Aah!" cried Kirsten as she was clobbered with food. "This is a brand new RaRucci top!"

Ace and Jessie ducked as food flew all around them. The cafeteria was in total chaos and his gang was right at the center of it.

Later, the Principal was finishing up reprimanding the gang.

"You will spend all of this Saturday in detention," said the Principal. "Now, you may go."

The gang walked out of the office.

"Man, we got 'em good today," boasted Arturo. "Let's think of some new stunts for tomorrow."

Arturo, Grubber, and Billy ran off while Ace and Snake slowly followed from behind.

"I can't believe it," said Ace. "How could a poem, a basketball, a flower, and a pudding cup go so wrong?"

"Look, you tried," said Snake trying to comfort him. "Maybe you could think of sssomething that would make it up to her." He continued walking, while Ace stopped in his tracks.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "After everything that happened today?" He continued to walk. "I'd be lucky if Jessie ever spoke to me again."

As the gang walked further into the hallway, Jessie appeared from behind a corner.

Later, as the gang opened the door to their hideout, they saw something on the table.

"What is that?" asked Billy.

On the table was a mango pudding cup with a small note attached to it. Arturo picked it up.

"'Ace…'" Arturo said as he read the note aloud. "'…Thank you for everything.'"

"'Thank you?'" asked Arturo curiously. He gave the note to Snake. He read it and then smiled.

Grubber raspberried.

"I don't know," said Snake as he grinned and gave Ace the pudding cup. "They didn't leave their name."

Ace looked at the pudding cup and then smiled at Snake.

"Man go…I mean Mango…" started Ace. "…My favorite!"


End file.
